


We're Beautiful Now

by TuckerMuratore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckerMuratore/pseuds/TuckerMuratore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Beautiful Now

_I see what you’re wearing_

_There’s nothing beneath it_

_Forgive me for staring_

_Forgive me for breathing_

The door between the bedroom and bathroom doesn’t fully open as Stiles steps through, towel around his waist and rivets of water running down from his hair. He looks up and pauses as Derek crosses the room and crowds into Stiles’ space, his hands pulling him tight to his body as his mouth crushes into Stiles’. He pulls away as a small whimper comes from Stiles and buries his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck, smelling shampoo and shaving cream. The towel falls to the floor as Stiles lets go to shove Derek’s jacket off his shoulders. 

Stiles tosses an arm over Derek’s chest afterwards and murmurs into his shoulder.

 

_Wherever it’s going_

_I’m gonna chase it_

_What’s left of this moment_

_I’m not gonna waste it_

Stiles runs after Derek, trying desperately to keep up. They’re deep into the Preserve when Derek stops in a small clearing. “Derek, I know, I knew, it’s okay, I know. Derek, I’m not Kate, I’m here, I’m not leaving, Derek, it’s okay…Derek, stay with me…” Derek turns and looks at Stiles, panting on the edge of the woods, trying to catch his breath. Derek falls to his knees and howls as Stiles reaches him, the burnt remains of a house behind them.

Stiles spends the evening sitting beside Derek, saying everything and nothing to keep the memories at bay.

 

_We’ll light up the sky_

_We’ll open the clouds_

_Cause baby, tonight_

_We’re beautiful now_

Derek curls next to Stiles as he sleeps and holds his hand and haltingly begins to talk. He's not used to doing the talking. He talks of jackets and shaving cream and the Preserve and a lifetime of memories, of Stiles, of himself, of birthdays and weddings and funerals and friendships and love.

Stiles is silent beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles have been dancing around each other for a while now and Derek finally can’t resist and makes the first move. Stiles, 18, Derek, 25.
> 
> Inevitable relationship drama. They finally realize they love each other. Stiles, 22, Derek, 29.
> 
> Author has no respect for, or honestly, knowledge of canon. (I’m on Season 1, Episode 5.) How long is the lifespan of a werewolf compared to that of a human? (I'm tracking on the healing factor thing.) What happens when Stiles is 78 and Derek is 85 (but not really?) and it’s time to say goodbye?
> 
> Inspired by Zedd’s “Beautiful Now (Feat. Jon Bellion)”


End file.
